1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module, a method of manufacturing the antenna module and a housing of a portable electronic device having the antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers are widely used. Most of these portable electronic devices have antenna modules for receiving and sending wireless signals.
Referring to FIG. 4, a related antenna module used in a portable electronic device is provided. The antenna module includes an outer layer 91, an antenna layer 92, an inner layer 93, a conductive terminal 94, a printed circuit board (not shown), and a conductive post 95 connecting to the printed circuit board. The outer layer 91 is a plastic film for supporting the antenna layer 92. The antenna layer 92 is attached to and located between the outer layer 91 and the inner layer 93. The conductive terminal 94 electrically contacts the antenna layer 92 and extends to connect to the conductive post 95.
However, to provide for multiple functions, the portable electronic device typically has a plurality of antenna modules. However, additional antenna modules will typically enlarge the overall portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.